User talk:German77/Archive 11
Hey german I was wondering if you could give joeman200 a pic He might want a clearer one.-- 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Code Hey sorry it looks like I copied some of your code on my talk page and user page. Tell me if you don't like it and I will change it. -- 07:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nah don't worry. new user again Hello German Can you help get a pic for Drogdo9. He's a new user as well. I'm going to help him with his sig.-- 13:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.-- 22:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks german.-- 22:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) aoeii I see you play Age of Empires 2. Have you ever tried 3? Its a whole lot better, trust me. If you think that game was good, wait until you see this one.-- I have the two ones but are only demos I want to get the full version, and you are right the 3 is whole lot better in graphics.-- 03:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi german I was wondering if you can give a welcome sign a picture if not, would it be possible to make one like that?-- 01:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I dint understand very well, a welcome message with a pic?-- 01:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) At the top it says welcome and he is wondering if it is possible to put a picture next to the welcome. Which the answer is yes you can. -- 01:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Which image you want. 01:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) A best bee please can you put it on my talk page for an example.-- 02:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) PIC Hi german77 can you get a pic for Ultradc he's a new user and is now my newest worker! -- 22:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It will ready in less than 5 min. 22:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks grman77.-- 22:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) IRC Mind coming back on the IRC? 23:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Useless Hey if you ever need me to do anything, you can just ask on my talk page. I feel pretty useless most of the time. 03:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind you can help me in wii fit wiki(the link is on my sig) is a really good theme to work on it but need lots of help like templates, pages,etc . 04:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) i might try but im not that good at this type of stuff. 04:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) That is ok but I need more pages about body parts like muscles were you can get all information in wikipedia. 04:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh 04:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) What templates do you need german? -- 09:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well this are advanced templates are skin templates. 14:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hi can you put your sig on my page and 2nd please do not copy the wiki nav thing on the top of your page. oh and I made a thing if you have one a traffic game -- 23:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :so... he can't copy that, even though you copied a wikia helpers sig? Neat. It was user:Followed by 100 zeroes idea anyways. 23:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ajr is right do no copy other user sigs you can get ideas of the other sigs but not copy the same sig.-- 00:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Sig help Can you help me make the link to my shop be the same style as the rest of my sig?-- 00:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok any special colors.-- 00:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) How about purple.-- 00:41, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok.-- 00:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Archive I archived it but I need to put it on the . Also can you give denholm a pic. thanks.-- 01:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) OK. 01:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) username hey german, what code do i write that displays the username of the viewer? 01:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) 01:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) alright thanks. 01:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No problem I'm always here to help. 01:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ill keep that in mind :P 01:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm very sick Hi every one I don't know how many time I'm going to be sick today I reached a temperature of 38.5 Celsius and I feel horrible I have been sleeping all day long and if is a cold maybe for one week and I hope is not flu.-- 19:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Me too. But drink lots of water and you will get over it. Get well soon! -- 22:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yes I hope you get well soon. 02:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I told u bout a month ago u could get swine flu, Betta get yaself checked out! After all u do live in Mecico-- 09:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Do you get sick more there?-- 11:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yay I fell great today thats is weird one day I feel horrible and another I feel excellent now I can still editing :)-- 18:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) wow that awesome :) 18:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yep sure is!-- 00:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Shop archive Hey german I was wondering if you could help me make the archive template for that.-- 23:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I can due it but it needs admin approve for that, I will ask ajr I tell you if gets approved. 23:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :No I mean I Need to add the Archived talk to the template on my current store talk page.-- 23:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Like this or the right link to your archive. 00:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just figured that out And leinardo helped fix up a spelling mistake.-- 00:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh.. hehe -- 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Mind removing me? German, if you wouldn't mind could you remove me from that top users list of yours. You know, the one with the main space edits and user/ talk page edits that's listed. and the productivity arrow thing. 14:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) 500 I have 500 mainspace edits!!!! -- 22:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Does this mean that you are going to file an RfA right away? Hmm... let me read up here... 22:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::No I am not ready to be an admin.-- 22:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Correct! 22:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ummm... thank you....-- 22:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Is the first thing that comes in your head been an admin ajr? and congrats skipper-- 03:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::No, actually, I was concerned that I would need to possibly delete another RfA. 03:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL.-- 22:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Don't worry I don't have enough requirements to be an admin, i'll just help people with beginning.-- 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) 8000 Congrats on getting 8000 edits you can now use the 8000 edits ecaward! -- 02:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 19:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes congrats!-- 22:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Mind help me in the 8000 edits ecaward image because I don't know how remove the white background. 22:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure.-- 22:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Darn i can't download the external application.-- 22:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I might already have it hang on.-- 22:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::try doing this upload it as an new with the name of the file and put ignore any warnings and upload it. 22:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'll try it.-- 22:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't work :( hang on i have to eat dinner.-- 22:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Upload it with other name I change it to the right name. 22:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey german i'm back from dinner. and i may be able to download it directly.-- 22:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::well i'm in, i just don't know how to get the background out.... Ask Kjhf.-- 22:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) club i was wondering if We could make a club category. sound good?-- 22:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Like for what. 22:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :for club badges and modules.-- 22:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC)